Poudre Fire Authority
Overview The Poudre Fire Authority (named after the Cache de la Poudre River) is the fire rescue authority responsible for the City of Fort Collins, Colorado and surrounding smaller towns. The PFA is serving the area with 13 fire stations and runs about 22,000 calls total per year. 13,000 of them are medical calls. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - Fort Collins - 505 Peterson Street, Fort Collins :Battalion 1 - :Safety 1 - :Engine 1 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre_006.jpg Tower 1] - 20?? Pierce Velocity 100' rear-mount platform :Rescue 1 - 199? Spartan Gladiator Fire Station 2 - City Park - 415 S. Bryan Street, Fort Collins :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-184-of-251.jpg Engine 2] - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (650/1500) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-249-of-251.jpg Tender 2] - 2012 Freightliner / Rosenbauer (Ex-Tender 3) Fire Station 3 - Fort Collins - 2000 Mathews Street, Fort Collins :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre_E03.jpg Engine 3] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (650/1500) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/PFA_Ram1.jpg RAM 1] - 2013 Ford Expedition (Roving Alternative Medical) Fire Station 4 - Fort Collins - 1945 W. Drake Road, Fort Collins :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre_E04.jpg Engine 4] - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (650/1500) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-228-of-251.jpg Tower 2] (Spare) - 20?? Spartan Gladiator 100' rear-mount platform :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-209-of-251.jpg Brush 34] - 2016 Freightliner 4x4 / Rosenbauer Timberwolf (500/750) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-235-of-251.jpg Rehab 1]' -' Fire Station 5 - Warren Lake - 4615 Hogan Drive, Fort Collins :Battalion 2 - :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/IMG_4143.jpg Engine 5] - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (750/1500) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/PFA-23.jpg Ladder 5] - Spartan / Crimson TeleSqurt :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/IMG_4211.jpg Air 1] - 2012 Freightliner Air Supply Unit Fire Station 6 - Fort Collins - 2511 Donella Court, Fort Collins :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-54-of-251.jpg Engine 6] - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (650/1500) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-76-of-251.jpg Tender 6] - 2016 Freightliner / Rosenbauer Fire Station 7 - LaPorte - 2817 N. Overland Trail, LaPorte :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/Poudre-Fire-600-1-of-7.jpg Engine 7] - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (750/1500) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-162-of-251.jpg Brush 37] - 2012 Freightliner / Pierce :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-154-of-251.jpg Water Rescue 7] - Ford F-150 :Boat 7 - Fire Station 8 - Timnath - 4800 Signal Tree Drive, Timnath :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-14-of-251.jpg Engine 8] - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (650/1500) :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-94-of-251.jpg Brush 8] - 2016 Dodge 5500 4x4 / BFX Fire Apparatus Type 5 wildland Fire Station 9 - Horsetooth - 4914 Shoreline Drive, Fort Collins :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/PFA-243.jpg Engine 9] - HME 4x4 / General :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/PFA-222.jpg Brush 9] - Ford F-Super Duty Fire Station 10 - Lake Sherwood - 2067 Vermont Drive, Fort Collins :Engine 10 - :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/PFA-490.jpg Foam 10] - 1993 Ford 4x4 F-Super Duty :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/PFA-464.jpg HazMat 10] - 1994 International :Decon '-Trailer :'Trench Rescue -Trailer Fire Station 11 - Redstone Canyon - 16248 N County Road 25E, Larimer County :Brush 11 - :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/PFA-264.jpg Tender 11] - Fire Station 12 - Terry Lake - 321 County Club Road, Fort Collins :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/PFA-610.jpg Engine 12] - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle / General :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/nwm-8613.jpg Brush 12] - 2016 Dodge 4x4 :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-103-of-251.jpg Tender 12] - HME 4x4 Fire Station 14 - Southridge - 2109 Westchase Road, Fort Collins :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Poudre-Fire-2016-600-168-of-251.jpg Engine 14] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer :[https://5280fire.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/A-324.jpg Brush 14] - 2005 Ford F-550 4x4 Super Duty External Links * Poudre Fire Authority * 5280Fire Category:Larimer County Category: Colorado departments operating Pierce apparatus